Research on the nematode worm Caenorhabditis elegans ranges from global problems such as neural circuitry and function of an entire nervous system and the organization of a whole genome, to mechanistic studies of gene expression, regulation of signal transduction pathways, control of cell fate and cell death during development, synaptic organization, and aging. Study of C. elegans development and behavior has proven useful for studies of genes involved in human health and disease as well as being a model for nematodes that are animal parasites and plant pests. The applicants request funds to help cover costs and travel of participants to attend the 2001 International C. elegans Meeting to be held at UCLA in June 2001. The format of the meeting will be altered to respond to the growth of the field: some parallel sessions will be held and workshops will be given their own time slots. Previous C. elegans meetings have led to the exchange of knowledge, ideas, methods, mutants, and clones, and have been vital in fostering the sense of excitement, collegiality and cooperativity that characterize this field.